New applications/services have increased productivity in many ways. A common desire is for users to be able to copy content from one application and paste that content in another application. However, some applications are not configured to enable content to be directly copied. Even when content can be copied from applications, the process for selecting and copying content is cumbersome. To achieve a selection of content, users are required to perform several actions such as: a first action (e.g. press and hold) to request display of a selection box for selecting content, multiple actions for clicking and dragging a selection box over the content the user wishes to select and a subsequent action to select the content. As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving efficiency for selection of content.